


I Kissed a G... Bo... Man

by LilyCissa



Series: Sterek "Meet Ugly" [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, First Meetings, M/M, Walk Of Shame, dark prince charming!Derek, pansexual!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCissa/pseuds/LilyCissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to his room after a party, still quite drunk. On the campus, he crosses the path of a handsome man, drunk as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed a G... Bo... Man

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tokiosunset.tumblr for the inspiration ! Here's the trigger sentence : 
> 
> "We met each other on a Sunday morning, both doing our walk of shame” AU
> 
> I didn't say it was a Sunday morning, but you would figure it out. I hope I got the right picture of what 'a walk of shame' is, since I'm from France and we don't have those there. Well, at least we don't have a name for it. Don't go thinking French people are all sober...! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy it !

Oh damn that party was aaaaawesome! Stiles could barely stand up and walk, but he was feeling good in all that fresh air. He didn't puke tonight, and that was quite an achievement. Since he began college, he always attended parties but never managed not to be sick. Everyone around him was laughing at how a fragile freshman he was but he didn't mind. Vomit or not, that was fun. College was great. Except maybe for the fees. The fees weren't that great. They were high, and that was clearly not the same. Pay attention to semantics, fellas!

As the morning was brightening the campus, he walked zigzaging between the trees in the parc, focusing on the pattern of the red-brick path to help him walk straight. Walk  _straight_. That too was funny as fuck. Leaving high school had this not-quite-a-downside where Stiles began to be aware that maybe,  _maybe_ , he was queer. Not hellagay-queer, but at least bisexual. He once came to the word 'pansexual' and immediately liked it. It was super inclusive and let the place for doubt. In fact, that was a label that didn't seem to label anything except 'loving and screwing everything around old enough to give consent'. Yeah, he really liked the sound of it. It smelled of freedom and love. And lust.

Yet the reality was quite different. He had only dated cis-girls up to this point, mainly because he hadn't had the opportunity. His best friend Scott and he didn't haunt gay bars - they didn't haunt barsto begin with - and Stiles felt all his boldness melting away when it came to ask  _a guy_  out. As for trans and non-binary people, Stiles didn't got to know any. He'd really like to, mostly because he cared and worried about their well-being in a society that claimed for so long that didn't exist or were struck by a weird disease and needed to be cured. That was awful, and even if he considered himself too cis to feel the oppression, he wanted to know more.

Why was he thinking about that, remember? No, he didn't. He drank so much last night that there was still alcohol running in his veins and clouding his brain. Really, did he had to wander around the social justice side of Tumblr that much? Hell, he did!  _That's would make me a better man that I'll ever be!_

Well, Mister, sometimes you have to focus on what's in front of you. Still lost in thoughts, Stiles bumped into a handsome machoman crossing him on the red-brick path.

"…Oh…I'm sorry I…"

He raised his eyes to look at the man he just ran into.

"Wow."

Such eloquence. The senior student he bumped into stood there as if he was unable to talk. Maybe he was. Ever tried dating a mute person, Stiles?

"What?"

He wasn't mute after all. But still, Stiles would date him anyway.

"Hmm… nothing, just… Sorry." He muttered to the senior. But when he wanted to step pass him, his feet just didn't respond.

"… You ok?" Dark Prince Charming asked.

Stiles lips parted, yet no words came out of his mouth.

"… You drunk?" Now he frowned.

"No!"

"You are."

"Lieeeees."

"I am too."

Wait, what they were talking about again?

"Yo… You're what?" Stiles questioned.

"Dur… Dun… Dr… Derk. Derek. And drunk. Actually."

"But it's like six in the morning…!"

"Didn't sleep."

"Yeah, me neither. And hi Derek, I'm Stiles."

"Ok."

Derek passed him by, just raising a hand like: ' _ok right I acknowledge you fellow drunk-person-trying-to-get-back-to-your-room_ '. Stiles felt disappointed and little bit insulted, but alcohol tended to suppress that feeling. He shrugged absent-mindedly, and went on to the dormitories. Wait… There was only one - huge - building for student rooms and it wasn't where Derek was heading.

"Wait!" Stiles shouted as he turned around to see the senior student's back.

"What…?"

"Where are y…" He couldn't finish his sentence, though. He was too busy puking. Looks like shaking your head around handsome men could have some pretty disgusting side effects. Anyway, he had lost the game. Even if the party was over, he still vomited, and that still counted. Derek ran back to him, in the case he needed help.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Mostly… Sorry, I must look so wasted…"

"You're wasted."

"So, where are you going? Rooms are over here…"

Stiles vaguely pointed out at the dormitories.

"I just… wanted to walk. I'm going nowhere…"

The freshman's eyes opened wide. "You kiddin'? Come at my place then!"

Silence swept them like the wind pushing a little dust ball in a western film duel scene.  _Did I really say that? I did say that. Oh my God why? Why did I say that?_

"Why not?" Derek answered.

"Wha… Oh."

Stiles was so surprised he didn't know what to say. He just let his mouth opened like he usually did in these circumstances. Without a word, he turned around again - with less speed this time - and walked on. They didn't say anything, partly because alcohol had made their tongues heavy, partly because there was nothing to say. The building approached and got bigger until they entered it. Needless to say that they weren't the only one up at this hour: some students were coming home after a party like them, and some other got up early for classes and studying. The harsh and unbelievable dichotomy of college.

Derek followed Stiles into his room. He didn't share it with anybody: his former roommate dropped like a month ago, and went back to his parents'. For now, Stiles was left alone with two beds, which was quite convenient for today. He sat in his, and pointed the other for Derek to take place in.

"So. Why am I even here?" The senior asked.

"Don't know. Want to talk?"

"I want to sleep."

"Meh… Me too, but I'm curious."

Derek's hazel eyes opened wide. "'Bout what?"

"You. Like… Are you gay?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek frowned.

"Dunno. No offense but, it happens I am - well, not reaaaally but you can consider it so, and it'll do for now, and damn, you're fine."

"That's the most awkward and bullshitty compliment someone have ever made to me. Thank you." He smiled a little, which made Stiles smile too.

"I was wondering then… I never kissed a boy."

"I'm no boy." Transgender? "I'm a man." Nope, just a shitty joke.

Stiles burst with laughter so loudly he must have woken up the entire floor.

"So, can I kiss you?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

Maybe that approach technique wasn't as smooth as he thought it'd be. What was Derek about to ask him back?

"Do I get to have your number, then?"

"Wh… Wo… Wow."

"You've already said that."

Derek crossed the space between the twin beds to come to Stiles, and kissed him without even thinking about it. It was a shy one at first, and could have been bolder then, but Stiles stopped it to look at Derek.

"What are doing?" The look on the senior's face was priceless, like ' _what do you think I'm doing dumbass?_ ', but that wasn't what Stiles had meant. "I just puked! You saw it! I didn't even get to brush my teeth that…"

"I don't care." Derek just answered. "You asked me if I wanted to kiss you, and I wanted to kiss you so I kissed you. Are you always that complicated?"

"No." Well, to be honest, he didn't have a clue about his level of complicatedness. "But…"

"No  _but_ s."

_No, no Stiles, you have to resist that one, just don't screw this up…_

"I got one, though. You can have it anytime."

_Aaaaand you failed._

Derek looked at him with an expressionless face, before laughing uncontrollably. "I think I really like you Stiles. So… What's your number?"

Stiles smiled from ear to ear as he was trying to give him his phone number.

"Ok, I'm gonna call you so you have mine." Derek said. So he really wasn't joking…

"Great!"

A second later, Stiles' phone was ringing. He hurried and entered the number in his contacts, unable to leave his silly smile behind.

"Thank you…" He said, genuinely happy to have met someone that handsome and charming. He just hoped that this man wasn't too fine to be true.

"No need to… Can I sleep here?"

Stiles raised his hands to the skies. "Sleep wherever you want, Derekiel, the angel that fell from the heavens so hard it crushed my heart!"

Once more, they laughed, and Derek just laid himself down on the unoccupied bed, after removing his shoes. Stiles did the same, only stayed on his own bed. Turning his head to Derek, he watched him falling asleep. Then, he closes his eyes too.

"Wha…"

It must have been like 2pm when Stiles' eyes opened again. Derek wasn't in the guest bed but… wrapping his hands around him. Stiles didn't feel anything weird during his sleep, and since his butt wasn't hurting, his physical integrity must have remained untouched. But, that Derek was just holding him tightly, being the big spoon and breathing smoothly. Stiles didn't feel quite right, even if the fact that Derek looked so relaxed reassured him. The freshman shifted and turned his face to Derek's, holding him in his arms too.

He didn't want to spoon. He didn't want to show him his back. He didn't want him to think the kiss was just a childish whim. Well, maybe it was, but it could be so much more, and it was a chance he didn't want to miss. He didn't want to hide anything. He wanted to look at him when he'd woke up, straight in the eyes.

 _Straight._  That's funny.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they cute?  
> So, as the original Tumblr post from Tokiosunset contained 13 AU ideas, I'm proud to announce there will be at least 5 more.   
> I'm making a point to note down every original AU/Writing ideas I find on Tumblr, and make writing exercises out of them. I went over some cool ideas with the theme 'awfully bad dates' and '3TPs AU', so there's more coming. I may switch fandoms to write about Marvel Universe or League of Legends, but Teen Wolf is my current fandom-crush, so I can say I'm not done with it yet.   
> Take care !


End file.
